


To Have and to Hold

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: DFAB reader, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, just a smidgen of angst, local depressed cat dad needs someone to occasionally tell him to eat: more at 5, no pronouns, reader is in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: Nanu doesn’t take the best care of himself, and you make it your mission to help.  If at least by making sure he has a good meal here and there.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Kuchinashi | Nanu/Reader
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wtf I actually wrote some plot. Really showing off what a simp I am with this one. Not indicative of safe sex, use a condom kids. Reader is in their 20s.

If there was one thing that you had noticed in the time that you had started hanging around Nanu, it was that the man didn’t...really take care of himself. Not in the way that he didn’t shower. No. In fact, you thought that he always smelled fantastic. But he tended to be a little sloppy with his surroundings. You had had to pick up after him more than once and while you didn’t mind most times, it was a little annoying.

And he definitely skipped meals, which was the most concerning thing. He’d often just nap instead of making any sort of meal. You wondered if it was partially because he just didn’t have the energy or resources. Because he certainly knew how to cook. He’d done it once for you when you’d come over to spend some time with him. It was one of the nicest meals that you’d had, if only for the company that you had for it. Now that wasn’t to say that it wasn’t good. It absolutely was. It was one of the tastiest dinners that you’d had in a while. But it was more so because after you’d finished eating, he’d let you snuggle up to his side.

Nanu could be...a bit prickly. His heart and head were in the right place, most times, but physical affection seemed to be outside his area of expertise. The first time you’d attempted a hug, he’d stiffened right up, clearly uncomfortable, so you’d backed off and apologized. Luckily he had just seemed more embarrassed than upset. So the second time you tried, you’d asked for his permission. He seemed unsure of where to put his hands, but he had been a little more relaxed. Especially when you rested your head briefly on his shoulder. And in that moment, you were glad for the first time that you were on the shorter side.

Hugs were far and few between, so when he allowed you to not just hug him, but fully cuddle up to him, you felt like it was a momentous step forward. While you had not...entirely mentioned your growing feelings for him, you had certainly dropped plenty of hints. Whether or not he had gotten them though remained a mystery as he still remained his usual deadpan self.

Regardless of his knowledge of your budding crush, you were just happy to have a quiet moment to feel his warmth and listen to him breathe. But it was during that moment, that you really first noticed...just how skinny he was. Now, he definitely had some muscle tone, he was a police officer after all, but he had nowhere near the weight that he should have as a man of his size. He too, was a little on the shorter size, but even then, he just was not where he should be. And that was when you really decided, that regardless if he ever liked you back or not, you were going to make sure that he got a little more comfortable.

And you worried for him. Every day. Every day, he was at the back of your mind while you worked. Every day you wondered if he was safe, if he was getting enough to eat. And you while you knew that his job could be a dangerous one, you knew he could handle pretty much anything that got thrown at him. But after a full week of work, you decided to pay him another visit. You stopped by the grocery store before making the trek up to his station.

When you got there, it turned out that he was out on duty. However, he had welcomed you to his place any time, even if he wasn’t there. So while you’d gotten a bit damp from the rain, you got to work cooking dinner. It was a bit of a process since you had to keep dodging all the meowth vying for your attention, but you were determined to get a good start on the meal before he got back. The late shift usually ended around nine, and it was eight now. And while it was a process, you managed to get most things done by the time that the door to the station opened and all the meowth clambered to go greet the officer. 

The man stalled in the door, face scrunching up in confusion before he looked over to the kitchen. “You know...when I said you were welcome any time, I didn’t expect you to use the kitchen. It’s probably gross.”

“It’s not. I cleaned it before I started cooking.” You beamed as you watched Nanu sheepishly rub the back of his head, noting the light pink that blotted his cheekbones. 

“Why are you even cooking here? Stove on your place go out?”

“No. I’m not just cooking for me. Go sit down. Dinner is almost done.” You hummed lightly as you went back to cooking. 

You knew that he usually liked to relax after a shift, so what you had not been expecting was for him to come up behind you to place his hands on either side of your waist, jaw resting against the side of your head. “Didn’t realize you were the domestic type.” You just hummed, though your heart pounded in your chest. You didn’t want to scare him off when he had finally initiated some contact on his own. “This is cute.” One hand left your waist to tug at the string of your apron. Said garment had skitty all over it. While it wasn’t his preferred feline, Nanu tended to have a soft spot for any cat pokemon.

“Got it forever ago, but never really had a chance to wear it. So I’m glad you think it is.” You were sure that Nanu could hear how hard you swallowed when his hand returned to your waist, but he didn’t say anything. 

Instead, the next thing to come out of his mouth was, “You’re wet.” And it was so blunt, that you briefly forgot that you had in fact been rained on. But then he laughed at the way you sputtered, cheeks turning a brighter pink than your apron. “I didn’t mean it like that. Relax. Your clothes are wet. You forget your umbrella?”

It took a moment for you to compose yourself, but when you did, you shook your head. “No. It just got really windy. Umbrella didn’t do much.”

“You bring a change of clothes in that bottomless bag of yours?” he asked, lips still curled back just enough to show off canines that were just...a little too sharp. When you shook your head he seemed to hesitate for a moment, before, disappointingly, removing his hands from your body, leaving you cold and longing for more.

You sighed when he left the room and went back to your cooking, draining the pasta to finish cooking it in the sauce. You had not skimped. You’d made everything from scratch, aside from the noodles You hadn’t had the time for that. You just hoped that he would like it. And hopefully he would like it enough to accept a second helping or two.

It was when you turned around to get the meatballs out of the oven to add to the sauce as well, that you came face to face with the older man, making you gasp in surprise. You’d almost run right into him, but he didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. “Did I scare you?” he asked, raising one eyebrow down at you. 

“Just startled. I forget how quiet you are sometimes.”

“Here. You can change into these. Wouldn’t do for you to get a cold.” When you looked down at what he was holding out for you, your cheeks flushed again, realizing that these were his pajamas. You hadn’t ever seen him wear anything that could be considered bed clothes, but a tshirt and sweats definitely counted as such. You protested. You couldn’t possibly. But he wasn’t having any of it, it seemed. And you were honestly...a bit heated by his insistence. “Hey. You’re always on me about my health. I don’t want you to get sick. It’s just clothes.” He paused for a moment. “Please? For me?”

And it was those words that broke you. It made your heart soar to know that he was that worried. “Okay, okay. Just let me put the last touches on this and I’ll go change, okay?” He seemed satisfied enough with that answer and finally moved to the living room to slouch into his normal spot. You were quick to finish putting dinner together, bringing both plates in before you grabbed the clothes to head to the bathroom. 

It was there that you hesitated for a moment. You couldn’t help but nuzzle your face into the shirt for just a little while, not knowing if you’d ever get another chance like that again. And it made you think. This was a big step, both for you and him, and while you still didn’t know his stance or feelings...you didn’t know if you could just...be friends. You’d try your best, but the yearning that you felt in your soul when you slipped out of your clothes and into his, sat like a brick in the pit of your stomach. It ached deep in your bones. And you hadn’t even realized how long you’d been in the bathroom until he knocked on the door to ask if you were okay. You assured him that you were and that you’d be out in a moment.

When you stepped out of the bathroom, you felt his eyes on you almost immediately. Red raked over you in a way that made you feel vulnerable and hot all over. And while it could have just been a trick of the light, you could have sworn that you saw his throat bob. “They’re uh...a bit big,” you mumbled, tugging the t-shirt to the side, showing just how much extra there was on you by pulling it tight to your waist. 

“Looks better on you than it does on me.” You blinked. Once, then a few times, trying to figure out if you had indeed heard him correctly. Though, the way that he quickly turned his attention back to his plate told you that, yes, yes you had. And it made you feel warm. It was so small, but compliments had thus far seemed a foreign concept to him. It made you proud to see him trying. Even if he was just trying to be nice. 

You sat down next to him, leaving enough space for him to be comfortable, and you saw that he’d waited for you to come out to start eating. Which was nice, because then it meant that you got to see his reaction to the first bite. And what a look it was. He paused in his chewing to sigh, shoulders slumping and eyes closing. “Fuck.”

“That bad?” you asked, taking a bite of your own spaghetti. He shook his head, letting out a moan that had to be the absolute filthiest noise you’d ever heard him make. Watching him relax to just savour the food for a moment, made you happy beyond words. “I’ll take that as a compliment~” you hummed, smiling against your own fork.

He took another moment to enjoy the flavour before he finally straightened himself back up enough to polish off his plate in record time. You did have to colour yourself impressed. While you’d hoped that he would like it, you hadn’t been expecting him to like it that much. So you stood, taking his plate with you to bring it back with a second helping. And this time, you sat just a little closer to him. He protested at first, likely not wanting to seem greedy, but luckily it seemed that his will power was at an all time low that night. So he took it. You reassured him that there was plenty more and he could have as much as he’d like.

So...one extra serving turned into two. And by the fourth plate, Nanu was definitely looking more than a little debauched. His cheeks were flushed a nice pink, and his shirt was pulled taut against his stomach, leaving just a sliver of skin bare at the bottom. It was glorious. And you wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel just what you’d done to him. So you did. Or at least you started.

You set your plate aside and leaned in to tuck yourself against his side. He stiffened up immediately and sensing that, you moved to separate yourself from him, but he stopped you with a hand to your shoulder. “Sorry. It’s okay. You just startled me.”

“Me? Startle you? And here I thought nothing could rattle you,” you hummed, moving back in. Though you decided that while you were already pushing your luck, to be daring and swing your legs over one of his thighs, tucking your head into the crook of his neck. When he didn’t protest, you sighed happily, practically melting against him.

“Just a little dizzy ‘s all.”

“Mmm? Are you okay?” you asked, though you didn’t dare move away from your comfortable position just yet.

“Think I overdid it a bit,” he groaned. He tried to breathe in, but found that with the extra capacity of his stomach, that he couldn’t quite get there, letting out a stunted sigh instead.

“Yeah? I could make it better,” you replied, though you were almost hoping that he would decline. 

“And how do you plan on doing that? Unless you’ve got something in that bag of yours, not sure there’s much help for overeating. Besides a nap.”

Well...it was now or never. Your hand shook for a moment, though it steadied the moment that you smoothed it over his swollen stomach, giving it a light caress that still had him freezing up once again. “Sorry. Is that too much?” 

He took so long to reply that you thought for a moment that you might have genuinely upset him, before he finally shook his head and attempted to relax. Though it was clear that he wasn’t able to do so entirely. His breath shook a little, and you could hear when he swallowed again.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? I can move if I am.”

“Don’t.” The bluntness of his reply genuinely surprised you. You knew that contact was hard for him, though he was trying, but for him to openly request that you stay was a bit startling. He cleared his throat then. “You don’t have to move.”

“Hey. You can be honest with me. What do you want me to do, Nanu?” you asked, pulling back only enough to be able to look up at him.

And he groaned at that, scrubbing a hand up his face and into his hair. “There’s...so much,” he grumbled, purposefully avoiding eye contact with you. But when he noticed that you weren’t going to let it go, he let out a dejected hum. “I was...never going to say anything.”

“...That doesn’t sound promising. What’s on your mind?”

Nanu moved then, to sit up a little straighter and you had a feeling a much more serious discussion was about to take place. “Listen...I...don’t know what you’re about, hanging around with an old man like me. I really appreciate it. I do. It gets lonely out here. And you’re nice. A little too nice. Especially to someone like me. But I think it might be good to have...a little space.”

“Oh,” was all you could say, feeling your heart simultaneously leap into your throat and fall to the pit of your stomach. You didn’t even realize that you were on the verge of tears until you heard him cuss again.

“Shit, kid, it’s...it’s not anything you did. Please...please don’t cry. Arceus, I don’t ever want to see you cry. You’re wonderful. I love having you around. I don’t...want to send you away. Ever. But fuck if you don’t really do something to me. It’s for your own good.”

“Nanu...what are you talking about?” you asked, reaching up to try and keep the tears from leaving your eyes. 

He groaned in frustration, clearly unsure of exactly how to articulate what he was feeling. “I just...don’t know why you’d even want to hang around me. I’m a tired, crude old man who’s just really been letting himself have a little too much false hope. Lending you clothes was one of the worst things I’ve done yet. I’ve been letting my mind get away from me and I can’t put you through that. You’re young yet-”

“Nanu…”

“-and it’s better if we just...forget any of this happened before I do something I’m going to regret. Stars above know I’ve got enough of those.”

“Nanu!” The sharpness of your voice startled him, if only just long enough for you to get a word in edgewise. It was probably the most you’d ever heard him say in one breath and you knew if you didn’t stop him now, that he would probably just keep going with his self-depreciation. “Don’t you think that’s something I should have a say in as well?” At his confused look, you continued. “I’m not going anywhere. You had me worried for a second there. God I thought I was being pretty obvious. If you’re saying what I think you are, do you really think I would have spent all this time with you, and spent all this time fussing and worrying if I just wanted to be your FRIEND? I’ve got friends, and I sure as hell don’t spend half as much time thinking about them as I do about you. Or worrying if he’s okay when I know he’s out on some emergency call. If something is gonna happen and I’ll never see him again and regret not just...going for it forever.”

Now...Nanu was a naturally quiet person. You knew that. But the stunned silence in which he was staring at you was an entirely different kind of quiet. And it made you anxious. But after a long moment, he blinked and averted his eyes, burning his gaze into the couch instead. “Shit, I...really was not picking up on what you were putting down, huh?”

You reached forward then, caressing his jaw and guiding him to look back up at you. “If you honestly thought for a moment that I wasn’t absolutely hot for you, then yeah...might have been skimming over my intentions a little bit.” While Nanu didn’t say anything, once again unsure of how to reply, the way that his cheeks burned was certainly encouraging. “And yeah. The clothes were probably a bad idea. Because they smell like you and it has been driving me crazy all night.”

Nanu pulled his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment and swallowed again. “You getting off on it?” he asked, still a little cautious.

And while the question made you flush, you knew that if you stopped now, it was potentially forever. You had to initiate. Nanu could talk filthy all he wanted, but you had to show him that you could walk the walk. So with a surge of courage, you stood to place your hands on his shoulders and swung your leg over his lap to straddle him. And while his swollen stomach was a little in the way, there was plenty of room for you to take his hand and place it to your stomach. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Whatever self control Nanu had left broke then, and he was more than happy to slip his hand down and in, past the elastic band of his sweats to slide his fingers between your legs, groaning when he reached your core. “Fuck...you’re really wet. I do this to you?” he asked, pressing the pads of his fingers against the hood of your clit to give it a testing rub. 

Just that little touch after months of lusting after him had you moaning. His hands were big and the first press of his fingers inside your heat made your knees weak. “Yes,” you whimpered, voice trembling as he continued to touch you. 

“You ever touch yourself fantasizing about me?” When you nodded, a little embarrassed to admit it out loud, he doubled back on his efforts over your clit to make you whine. “I’ve thought about you. So much...”

He leaned in then, capturing your lips in his. It was a little rough and desperate, but you’d waited so long for it, that you couldn’t imagine it any other way. You were quick to part your lips for him, deepening the kiss and moaning into the kiss when he slipped a third finger inside you. His ministrations on your clit however, were quickly becoming too much, and you had to break the kiss to let out a moan that was far dirtier than you could have ever imagined yourself making. 

You begged and pleaded, and luckily it didn’t seem like he was in too much of a mood to tease you. With his free hand, he pulled your head back by your hair, leaning in to mouth hotly at your neck. His lips closed over your pulse point, biting and sucking there in a way that riled you up so quickly that between that and the hand in your pants, you hadn’t even realized that you’d cum until you were coming back to. Your entire body tingled all over and your breath was deep and shaky. 

“You still with me?” Nanu asked, slowly kissing up over your jaw, stroking your hair until you were coherent enough to nod. “You look real good when you cum. Think you can handle another one? I’d really like to fuck you.”

While you know you should have been more embarrassed about how vulgar his request was, you really couldn’t have cared less. As soon as your bones felt a little less like jelly, you tugged the shirt up over your head. The rest of your clothes were soon to follow and Nanu was laying you back on the couch. 

Something about the fact that his stomach was still swollen up really riled you up. His previous touching had been more than enough to prepare you for the first press inside you, but it still took your breath away. The stretch burned in the most delicious way. It didn’t hurt at all, but you felt full and satisfied. All your nights alone and all your efforts had finally paid off.

With every rock of his hips, your stomachs ground together. But Nanu didn’t seem to mind. If anything, it only seemed to turn him on more as well. Knowing that if you hadn’t been concerned enough about his weight to make sure he’d overeat, that none of this might have happened. But here you were. Finally together. And both quickly chasing a climax that was long overdue. 

He was more vocal than you’d expected, but hearing him moaning your name against your neck was the final catalyst to your orgasm. Your body tensed, and you cried out his name in kind. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to convince him to stay. Though the last few thrusts that he managed brought your climax to a fever pitch, making you sob by the time that he spilled himself inside you. It was hot, and sticky in a way that you immediately wanted more of. But you know that your body couldn’t handle another climax like that just yet.

So you laid together, breathing heavily in the quickly cooling air, just holding each other. And while it could have just been a fling, you were far too happy to worry about that for the moment. Instead, you nuzzled your nose into his shoulder, content to really breathe him in for the first time and to listen to his racing heart beat. And you thought then, that you could really get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though. Use a condom. Especially if you don't know your partner's history. They not only protect you from an unwanted pregnancy, but also some forms of STDs and STIs. Fanfiction should never be used as a basis for how to get your rocks off. I'm just chasing kinky fantasies here. Be safe y'all!


End file.
